


[Podfic] Mrs. Hudson Investigates: The Case of the Evanston Ruby

by Breakinglight11



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio drama, Classism, Detectives, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Servants, Side Character - Freeform, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Whodunnit, below stairs, beneath notice, domestic skills, women's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakinglight11/pseuds/Breakinglight11
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has gone off on his journey to Reichenbach Falls, and Mrs. Hudson has been left to keep the house until his return. But when a local lady's maid is accused of a theft she didn't commit, her friend Abigail comes searching for a detective to clear her name. Mrs. Hudson's a landlady, not a detective-- but her particular set of skills may be just want the circumstances call for to see the truths that others overlook.Takes place between the Doyle stories of The Final Problem and The Empty House. Performed by the Post-Meridian Radio Players of Somerville, MA in Summer of 2019.





	[Podfic] Mrs. Hudson Investigates: The Case of the Evanston Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mrs. Hudson Investigates: The Case of the Evanston Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136544) by [Breakinglight11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakinglight11/pseuds/Breakinglight11). 



**“MRS. HUDSON INVESTIGATES”**  
By [Phoebe Roberts](www.phoeberoberts.com) and Bernie Gabin

MRS. HUDSON, Sherlock Holmes’s landlady – Catherine Bromberg  
SHERLOCK HOLMES, the detective himself – Andrew Harrington  
ABIGAIL NORRIS, the butter and eggs girl – Jamie Lin  
MRS. DUNLOP, the Evanstons’ cook – [Cari Keebaugh](https://www.verycari.com/)  
SUSAN KIRKWOOD, a lady’s maid – Laura Corliss  
ACHILLE GERARD, a famous pastry chef – Ted Kearns  
INSPECTOR LESTRADE, of Scotland Yard – Justus Perry  
HOPE EVANSTON, daughter of the house – Naomi Ibatsitas

Foley team - Grace Gist, Simone Agha

Producer/House Manager - Chris DeKalb  
Stage Manager - Meg Wickham  
Foley Coordinator - Tori Queeno  
Graphics - Jeremy Holstein  
Sound Designer - Paul Springer  
Sound Engineer- Chris Cebelenski  
Sound Board Op - Joev Dubach

Directed by [Phoebe Roberts](www.phoeberoberts.com)  
Produced by [The Post-Meridian Radio Players](http://pmrp.org/events/srt19)

[Click here for the direct file link.](http://www.mrshawking.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/Mrs.-Hudson-Investigates-The-Case-of-the-Evanston-Ruby.mp3)


End file.
